More than a Kiss
by Kat Winn
Summary: The Elgang ((including Kat)) completed the Gates of Darkness. They had a celebration and got drunk causing for some sexual stuff. First lemon Hope you like it Yaoi, Yuri and normal lemon


**Kat: I'm writing a yaoi and yuri and actual lemon wow...**

**Raven: aren't you to young**

**Kat: yeah but Kiyo told me to**

**Chung: how would you know these stuff**

**Kat: four words; read, research and interrelate**

**Chung: -jaw drops-**

**Elesis: so your saying you read...**

**Kat: yes**

**Aisha: you perverted Kitty**

**Kat: Oi shut it **

**Elsword: you oka? -pokes Kat-**

**Kat: YESH~**

**Aisha: so why are you on your other account**

**Kat: well I can't have an account without any stories XP this is used to write M rated~**

**Chung: couple is?**

**Kat: Elsword x Raven, Chung x Aisha x Eve and Rena x Kat**

**Elsword, Chung and Rena: oh o- WAIT**

**Raven, Aisha and Eve: WHAT?!**

**Kat: see you just finished each others sentences~**

**Elgang: -_-**

**Classes-**

**Elsword- Lord Knight**

**Raven- Reckless Fist**

**Kat- Lethal Blade**

**Rena- Night Watcher**

**Aisha- Void Princess**

**Eve- Code Nemisis**

**Chung- Tactical Trooper**

* * *

The Elgang have been together for over 4 years now. Creating special bonds with each other. After completing the gates of darkness they had a celebration at their house. "TO US!" Kat cheered as she raised her cup of alcohol. The rest raised their cup of beer, clashing with everyone's drink. They all drank up, Kat put her feet on the table. The Elgang were all drunk. They all drank more and more. All over the top, doing crazy things.

"I'll , hick, always be, hick, better then you~" Elsword pointed his sword at Raven as he moved from side to side.

"Pfffffffft as, hickf~" Raven raised his sword as he too swayed from side to side making the two swords clash with each other. Elsword shook his sword at Raven trying to corner him. Raven backed up until finally his back touched the wall. "Fuck." Elsword pinned Raven on the wall and kissed him. He pulled back as a line of saliva was created. "What the fucking hell was that fo-" Raven was cut off by another kiss from the Lord Knight. Elsword lifted his leg, touching a bob coming out of Raven's pants. His hand trailed down from Raven's hand to his pants and started rubbing, Elsword pulled back from the kiss.

"Your getting hard Raven," the Lord Knight stated while smirking.

"El-Elswo-" Raven was cut of by another kiss from Raven as he rubbed Raven's manhood faster. Raven moaned through the kiss. Elsword's hand reached inside Raven's boxers and rubbed him. Raven moaned louder, Elsword pulled back and took Raven to his room.

* * *

Kat and Rena were having a battle. "I'll finally, hick, beat you Rena, hick~" Kat was unstable as she said that, she was holding a cup half full with beer and a sword in the other.

"You'll never, hick, beat me~" Rena and Kat moved forward toward each other until Rena slipped and fell on top of Kat. Their lips clashed together, Rena's hands landed on Kat's breasts. Kat moaned as Rena squeezed her breasts, Rena slid her hand under Kat's shirt and touched her. Rena nibbled Kat's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kat obliged by opening her mouth, letting Rena's tongue fill the gap in her mouth. Their tongues danced in their mouths. "Kat~"

"Rena~" Kat's hand reached under Rena's shirt and squeezed her breasts. "Nice tits~" Rena backed out from the kiss and blushed at the compliment. Rena smirked as her hand slipped inside Kat's undies and rubbed her sensitive clit. "A-ahh~" Kat bit her bottom lip trying not to moan. Kat wrapped herself around Rena, squeezing their breasts together. Rena moaned in pleasure, she pinned Kat down and took her shirt and bra off.

"Kat~ I want you to moan for me~" Rena pushed Kat down to the floor and sat on her. She rubbed Kat again and with her other hand she squeezed Kat's breast. Kat bit down a moan and kissed Rena to stop her from moaning. Kat's fingers ran through Rena's blonde hair as it made the kiss more intense. Just as Rena backed away Kat sucked on Rena's tongue. "Mmm~" Rena rubbed faster and squeezed harder. "Kitty~ MOAN~ I WANT TO HEAR YOUR MOANS~" Rena rubbed faster and harder as she massaged Kat's hard pink nipples. Kat pushed Rena away and ran to her room but Rena ran after her and pinned her on the wall. "Kat~"

"Rena sto-" She was cut of by a kiss from Rena as she was pinned on the bed.

* * *

Aisha and Eve cornered Chung. "Chung~" Aisha and Eve chanted as they came closer to him. Chung grabbed Eve's hair and pulled it closer to him causing them to kiss each other. Aisha took Chung's armour off and rubbed his erect cock, he moaned in pleasure as he rubbed Eve's clit. "Girls~ Come with me into my room~" Eve grabbed Aisha's hand and took her to Chung's room, Aisha grabbed Chung's hand. Chung pinned the two girls on the bed.

* * *

**Kat: and everything else is gonna be in the next chap~**

**Rena: Ki-Kitty~ **

**Aisha, Eve and Chung: -in the corner kissing'n'stuff-**

**Raven: -kisses Elsword-**

**Kat: Imma leave before anything happens BYE~!**


End file.
